Moonlight Love
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: She got what most people never did a final goodbye to her father. Moving to Mystic Falls with her Aunt and cousin Bella finds a new home. But Mystic Falls was the last place she ever thought she would meet her mate.


Author's Note

Bella and Klaus, there's nothing like writing these guys together. I had a lot of fun writing this story and it made me want to write a Bella/Tyler one-shot… not sure on that yet. What do you think?

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I have two more one-shots on my site (bitingmythoughts . wordpress . com) if you want go ahead and read those as I won't be posting them to this site for a few more hours.

-Page Break-

Caroline walked into the grill and looked around, she sighed in annoyance as she didn't see Tyler anywhere this really had been the last stop on her search for him. There was nowhere left she could look for him and to make it worst he was still avoiding her calls. They had just started to become friends and now it seemed he was avoiding her at all cost and she had no idea what she could do about it. It was worst that she had no one to talk to about it, Tyler was truly the last good friend she had and now she had lost him as well. Stefan was still gone therefore Elena was still moping around, so talking to her was useless, and Bonnie was still in bad spirits ever since she became a vampire. A deep frown came onto Caroline's face as she realized she really was alone now, no one wanted to talk with her.

"What has you all sad, Barbie?" Damon questioned as he saw Caroline sit down beside him. She was usually the happiest person he knew, but today she just seemed way too down.

"Tyler won't answer my calls. I don't know what to do anymore!" Caroline responded as she looked to Damon. "You're a guy, so tell me is there something about me that just says 'don't be friends with me" or am I imagining it all?"

Damon took a sip of his drink before her answered her. "You do know the Mayor is gone as well right?"

Caroline shook her head as she had just figured Tyler was the only one that wasn't around. "No, what's happening?"

"It seems someone on the late Mayor's life has died. I'm guessing replacement Mayor and teen wolf have gone off to mourn. They've been gone for a month now if I did the math right. How have you not noticed the Mayor not being around?" Damon said as he finished off his drink.

Caroline sighed, "That must be why Tyler hasn't picked up my calls! He must be grieving." Caroline frowned as she recalled everything she had said. "Now I feel bad for some of the messages I left him. He certainly didn't deserve them, now that I know he's just mourning." Caroline groaned and hopped off the bar stool, "Now I have to go call again and apologize for everything."

Damon looked at her, "You're not going to thank me? I just solved your teenage drama in seconds."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You didn't really do anything except say a few words that managed to put together a sentence. If anything, I did all the work, besides I would've come to this conclusion sooner or later."

-Page Break-

Bella looked to her cousin as he for the billionth time checked his phone as it wouldn't stop vibrating in his hand. "Girlfriend?" She questioned as he helped her load her boxes into the moving van.

Tyler shook his head putting his phone away after he turned it off to prevent any messages or calls from coming in. "It's a friend who thinks she needs to help me with being a wolf."

Bella smiled, she put a hand on Tyler's arm. "Don't push her away, Ty. Having someone who cares and someone who understands it's a gift. One you should be incredibly grateful for."

"Yeah, but now I can talk to you about it I don't really need anyone else. I mean you've been changing for close to two years now, you know more than she does about all of this." Tyler said as he looked at Bella who was only 2 years older than him, but because of her size she looked to be younger than him. No one ever believed he was barely 18 and she was twenty.

"I have…" Bella choked on the words. "I had my dad, and I have Seth. You need to understand the more people you have to help you, the more it gets easier to go through. Being what we are we need all the support we can get. That's why we usually travel in packs and do things so that we're not the only ones going through the pain."

"How come you don't have a pack then?" Tyler asked Bella.

Bella sighed, "I don't want a pack. I don't want to be a part of a group where I'm just going to be controlled. I want to be free, my dad always said being a part of a pack, it meant confirming to someone else's rules. He didn't want to be a part of a pack because he didn't want to play by some else's rules. I like being on my own, it's refreshing and my dad was always right about doing things at your own pace and on your own terms."

"How do you do it?" Tyler asked, "How do you control the anger? Anything can set me off now. We all lost Charlie and I feel like any minute I'm going to explode, I can't understand how you do it."

Bella smiled, "I don't control it, Ty. It's not about learning to control its about learning to let it go. Trust me, the more you do this, the more you'll learn to do things your own way. Now, hurry up and let's finish this. Your mom is getting anxious already, she wants to get back to Mystic Falls as fast as she can."

Tyler laughed, "She's just excited to know you're coming to stay with us. You know she's always thought of you as her long lost daughter she loves having you around."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, I've always liked your mom. Though, I don't think I'm prepared for all the dresses and balls she has in mind for me."

Tyler chuckled, "Well, if you're around she's laying off of me, so I really see you coming to Mystic Falls to be a really good thing."

"She's going to parade me around town," Bella said with a groan. "She's going to tell everyone about my paintings, and my photography… oh dear lord kill me now."

Tyler laughed as Bella looked on horrified as everything his mom could possibly have planned flashed through her mind. "She loves you, she's just glad she gets to spend more time with you. The yearly visits weren't cutting it for her."

Bella smiled, "In all honesty, they weren't cutting it for me either. I love how much your mom treats me like her own. It's always made the holidays more tolerable."

Just than Carol walked out of the home making sure to lock it, she looked to Bella and smiled sadly. "You holding up okay, dear?"

Bella smiled, "I got what most people only wish for, a last goodbye and a peaceful let go. I'm doing okay."

"That's good, are you ready to go?" Carol asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Carol motioned for Tyler to start the car, she stepped forward and cupped Bella's cheeks. "You will always have a place with Tyler and I. Never forget that we love you."

Bella smiled, "Love you too, Aunt Carol."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she had convinced Tyler to go on a morning jog with her. She laughed as they were barely on their 6th mile and he was still far behind her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Going a little slow there, don't you think?" She taunted as he drew closer.

Tyler leaned over and put his hands on his knees as he tried to control his breathing. "You said jogging, I didn't think we were running a damn marathon."

Bella smiled, "You know, supernatural creatures don't know this, but working out does help tone out their muscles a bit. Just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you have to stop working on yourself. It only means you have to push yourself more than others. Now come on, we still have 4 miles to go before we can call it a day." Bella patted her cousin on the back before she took off.

Tyler groaned, "I liked you better when you were a couch potato like the rest of us!" He yelled as he began to run after her.

Bella laughed as she was still ahead of Tyler. She jumped over a fallen tree branch and continued on her run. She admitted, running with Seth would always be her favorite thing, and it was something she really missed doing now that she was no longer in Forks. Bella jogged back up to the house but stopped as she saw a blonde vampire standing there. Knowing her cousin was still about a mile behind her Bella walked up the stairs cautiously. She purposely made noise so the girl could see her.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde girl asked becoming defense at seeing a stranger.

Bella smiled, "Well I live here, so the real question would be what are you doing here?"

"I umm. I'm looking for Tyler." She said she smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm Caroline."

Bella nodded, "I'm Bella. Tyler isn't that far behind me, he should be here soon."

"Okay, umm who are you? I'm sorry to be rude, but I've never seen you here before." Caroline said as she eyed Bella. She was more than taken back at the beauty the girl held, she put a lot of the girls here to shame.

"I'm Tyler's cousin," Bella said with a smile. "I'm staying with them for an undetermined amount of time."

"I didn't know Tyler had a younger cousin," Caroline said eyeing Bella.

Bella laughed, "I'm his older cousin actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Caroline said embarrassed to be corrected, she was usually so good at telling someone's age.

Bella waved her hand, "Don't worry about it!" Bella smiled as she heard Tyler coming. "And there's Tyler, it was nice to meet you Caroline." Bella headed inside the house. She headed up the stairs and quickly hopped into the shower wanting to get all the sweat off of her.

Bella walked down the stairs in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. She hummed as she rummaged through the fridge trying to find her sports drink. "Hey Aunt Carol, did you see where I put my drinks?"

"No dear, I think Tyler must've drank them all already," Carol said, "I can go out to get you some more if you wish."

Bella shook her head and grabbed a water bottle. "I'll have Tyler take me into town and I'll pick up some things, you can continue on with your Mayoral duties."

Carol laughed at Bella, "You're getting quite fit, dear. How often is it you work out?"

Bella smiled, "A couple times a day, it helps me burn some energy. I think I just tired Tyler out with our run."

"You were gone for some time I would expect you both to be exhausted. How far did you go?" Carol asked as she looked through her phone and then back to Bella.

"Just a few miles." Bella said with a shrug. "It's a bit shorter than what I'm used to, but it was fun. Especially seeing Tyler's face when I was beating him, that was priceless."

Carol smiled, "He always was competitive just like his father."

Bella smiled, "It runs in the family, Charlie was competitive too." Bella smiled at the memory of her father, she had been grateful he passed peacefully and that she had had the chance to say goodbye to him.

"Oh I remember when he would come for thanksgiving, he and Richard would get so competitive when playing touch football. Than they brought you and Tyler into it all, and the two of you would try to keep up." Carol said she smiled at the memory. She stood as he phone rang. "I love having you here Bella, the house doesn't feel so quiet anymore." She said as she smiled brightly at Bella before answering the call.

Bella smiled and waved to her aunt as she left the room. She saw Tyler walk in not long after his mom was out of the door. "Hey, take me into town so I can buy some things."

Tyler groaned, "After that 'light' morning jog, all I want to do is lay on the couch."

"Fine." Bella said with a shrug. "I'll go by myself, I guess." Bella sighed and grabbed the car keys. "If I get lost, I guess I'll just have to sniff my way back home."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go before you whine anymore."

Bella smirked, "Good, I really would have gotten lost and your mom would've been so mad at you when she found out."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed in annoyance as she had been forced to come to the local highschool. Her aunt had caught onto the prank night and had asked her to check on Tyler. The last thing any of them wanted was for Tyler to get in some sort of trouble. She had her camera strapped around her neck as she entered the school as she planned to get a few pictures of the behind the scenes of the night.

"Take the wolf boy elsewhere," She hear a masculine voice say.

She moved quickly and reached the gym her eyes widening at the sight before her. Bella pushed a blonde off of Tyler and growled lowly as she crouched down in front of her cousin. Her eyes turned a bright green and a pair of fangs appeared as she growled at the vampire, "Take another step, and I can promise you I'll have your head on a spike."

The blonde scoffed, "I'd like to see you try." She launched and Bella smirked as she did the same. Bella jumped over Rebekah landing on the blonde's shoulders. Before Rebekah knew what had happened Bella snapped her neck. She turned to Klaus who growled at her. "It's only fair, really. You snapped his neck, I snap hers."

"Bella, you want to be careful," Elena said as the hold Klaus had on her arm had tightened in anger.

Bella rolled her eyes trying to remain calm. "Don't tell me what to do Elena." Bella kneeled beside Tyler, "You're making him like you aren't you?" Bella said looking to Klaus. She shook her head as she looked at her cousin.

Bella took in a deep breath and let her hands hover over Tyler, her eyes took back their green color as she chanted a small verse. She stood back up and looked to Klaus. "If this weren't for my cousin, I wouldn't be helping."

"I don't need your help," Klaus said in a growl as he watched the girl move, he couldn't understand why he didn't attack her already, but there was something stopping him from doing so.

Bella grabbed one of the cups that had been set up in the gym. She dumped the contents out before walking over to Elena. She looked the girl in the eyes, "Sorry about this, but Tyler's more important to me than you are." Elena flinched as Bella bit into her wrist. Bella let the blood from Elena drip into the cup as she glared at Klaus. "I really don't like you." She took the cup once it was full and sat back down next to Tyler.

"You know, the polite thing to do before turning someone into an experiment is to at least ask for permission," Bella said as she looked to Klaus. "I mean really, are we back in the ice age that manners are no longer relevant?"

"Bella." Elena warned, "You need to be careful."

Bella smiled at Elena, "Let's make something clear, I'm doing my best to control my anger and prevent myself from exploding and doing something I may or may not regret in the morning. You, an 18 year old girl who has managed to get herself in the middle of a shit storm, should not be telling me what to do."

Tyler gasped as he came back to life, he clutched at his throat. He looked around and saw Bella. "What are you doing here?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Saving your ass." She replied as she handed him the cup. "Drink or I'll force it down your throat."

Tyler drowned down the drink instantly as the smell of human blood was too good to pass up. Klaus watched as Tyler's eyes turned golden and a pair of fangs appeared showing his completed transition. Bella helped Tyler stand and took the empty cup from his hands. She threw it at Klaus's feet. "Doppelganger blood finishes off the cycle." She glared at him, "Hurt my family again, and I won't have any regrets in finding a white oak stake and plunging it straight through your heart. Hybrid or not, I'll kill you if you hurt my family."

Bella put her arm around her cousins back and helped him out of the gym. She led him to her car and shook her head. "See, when I say 'Ty, let's watch some movies tonight.' Take me up on my offer, it would help you so much."

Tyler chuckled, "What did you do?"

"I saved your ass, did I not just state this?" Bella said as she got Tyler into the passenger side, he was going to be weak until he got more blood in him.

"What are you?" Tyler asked as he looked at Bella, "You're more than a wolf."

Bella smiled, "My mom isn't human. You see, when witches first came to life, there was a another breed. To every supernatural creature, there is a spinoff breed, similar but strong in their own sense. In the case of witches there were Sorcerers. My mom wasn't strong because she denied the trade and well she just didn't want it. The thing about sorcerers that makes them completely different from witches is that they shapeshift. They can take on the form of two spirit animals. Mine are the white tiger and the butterfly. Because Charlie was a wolf, I got that gene as well. My werewolf transformation is different from shapeshifting one. Shapeshifting is simple and it doesn't hurt."

"So you're some sort of mixture?" Tyler asked.

Bella nodded and shrugged, "It happens, there have been others in the same situation as me, but it's rare. Sorcerers don't usually get along with wolves. Hybrids like me from what the spirts say, there have only been close to 6. Most of them killing themselves by the time their werewolf gene is activated. It's not an easy adjustment. I was just lucky Charlie understood so well."

"This is real?" Tyler asked, "You're telling me you can turn into a tiger and a butterfly?"

Bella nodded, she turned to Tyler as she looked to him and back to the road. She did what she had done back at the gym and her tiger fangs appeared. She smiled as Tyler gasped back. "Yeah, I can take on certain traits when I want to. It was a real pain in the ass at first, do you know how many times I had to stay home for my last year in high school because the fucking tail wouldn't go away."

"How come this didn't present itself sooner?" Tyler questioned.

"You have to reach full maturity," Bella responded. "That's usually between the ages of 18 and 25. It's why my mom left Charlie. When she got her gifts, she couldn't stand it. She saw herself as a freak of nature, and in fear that Charlie would find out and leave her, she left first."

"She still loved Uncle Charlie?" Tyler asked.

Bella nodded, "Sorcerers only mate once. Mating includes doing the deed, Charlie was my mom's first, and she mated with him. She always loved him and he loved her, they just never got the chance to be together again."

"What about Phil? I mean your mom must've done it with Phil." Tyler said, "That would go against the whole mating thing."

"Phil was also a sorcerer, he was pretty weak like my mom, and he had lost his mate as well. Two broken souls can come together and hold each other together." Bella responded.

Tyler nodded he froze as he caught something, "That means you're a virgin."

Bella laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I umm… It's not something I take lightly."

Tyler chuckled, "So what, you're waiting for someone perfect?"

Bella shook her head, "Having sex with someone, it binds me to them. No matter what, I'm going to be bounded to this person for the rest of my life."

"You mean… even if you don't love them, having sex with someone means you're mated to them?" Tyler asked.

Bella nodded, "It's one of the larger Cons of being a sorcerer. That's why I'm so careful, I want to be in love. I want to know that I can spend my life with this person. My mom loved Charlie, and she told me that a lot, but fear drove her away from him. This mating bond, it connected two people together permanently. Because my dad was a wolf, he had already chosen my mom as his mate prior to them ever being together sexually. That's why after she left, he didn't get near another woman. His wolf gene it claimed my mother and it wouldn't let him be with anyone else."

"Is that how it's going to be for me?" Tyler asked.

Bella nodded, "It's not something a lot of wolves know, it's a legend amongst our kind, but wolves are loyal. You could have slept with a hundred women, but sooner or later your wolf gene will find its mate, and after that you won't be able to move on. Once I mate, that'll be it, I won't be able to find someone else like my mom did."

Tyler nodded, "You're screwed."

Bella nodded, she laughed at Tyler's face. "Yeah, anything else you want to know? I've spent the last two year solely focusing on my gifts, and learning as much as I can."

"I'm too tired to question you anymore." Tyler admitted as he leaned against the window and rested his eyes becoming too exhausted from the events of the day.

-Page Break-

Tyler picked up Caroline carrying her away from his house and the homecoming party. He thanked his lucky stars that Bella had chosen to spend her birthday in Washington and away from the mess that had been this night. He was just happy no one but Mikael had died.

Bella hissed as she felt the wolfs bane in the air as she parked her bike just outside her home. "What in the fuck is going on?" Bella wincedd back as the music was so loud it was making her want to pull her ears out. She walked up the house and entered hoping to see it in good shape. She groaned as she saw how much a mess it was.

"For fuck's sake," Bella said as she saw how messy it was, and noticed the several kids and hybrids walking around. "I swear someone is dying if there's someone in my room."

She snapped her head around as she heard a chuckle behind her, "Of course, you had to be here, why didn't I come to that conclusion sooner? I'm guessing you used your sire bond with Tyler to do this?"

Klaus smirked, "Well, that is what a sire bond is for, love."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Couldn't you do this at your home? Did you have to purposely make a mess in my home?"

"My hybrids will help clean it up," Klaus said he enjoyed the way her face grew slightly red at her anger.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I want." Bella winced again as the music was sounding loudly. "Can that music get any fucking louder?"

Klaus chuckled as she cursed again, "Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does!" Bella said, she shook her head. "And the hybrids, really? Do you really have to take your own groupies everywhere? They're putting me on edge."

"And why would that be, love?" Klaus said he watched as Bella just grew angrier.

"Because, I'm a werewolf that doesn't like being near other wolves too much." Bella said she walked out of the house as quickly as she could and hissed at the wolfs bane all over the front yard. "Who the hell sprayed the lawn with fucking wolf's bane?"

Klaus watched amused as Bella took a seat on the steps. His curiosity winning over he took a seat beside her. "We didn't meet properly before, love. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Bella Swan."

"I thought you were related to Tyler?" Klaus questioned.

"My father didn't stay with the Lockwood name." Bella responded she put her head in her hands as she tried to control her breathing, being next to so many wolves was putting her senses on edge. "I'm going to kill your hybrids if my house doesn't stop reeking of them soon."

Klaus chuckled, "They'll be leaving soon."

Bella nodded, "Good." She looked to Klaus, "You know, you're still a jerk. I meant what I said about the whole manner thing. Asking for permission is the polite thing to do."

"I have manners, I just choose when to use them." Klaus replied.

Bella nodded, "My threat still stands." She said.

Klaus nodded, "I figured."

"I'm going to figure out a way to release Tyler from your sire bond. You can keep your other wolves, I don't really care about them, but I won't let you have this hold over Tyler." Bella said.

Klaus's jaw clenched, but he couldn't speak as Bella spoke again. "Relax, I don't care about your other hybrids, all I care about is my family. You can keep your other hybrids, I just want Tyler freed. I'll even make sure he keeps quiet about it." Bella stood, "I'm going to go ahead and start cleaning, do me a favor and start getting your hybrids out."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she had a good mile on Seth who had come to visit her before he left for his first semester of Art School. Bella jogged up the house and slowed as she saw Klaus at the front door. "HEY!" Bella yelled getting Klaus's attention. She knew no one would answer the door seeing as her aunt had left early in the morning, and Tyler was out with Caroline.

Klaus stared as Bella came running forward. He couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin she was showing. Bella put a hand on her stomach, and blushed at Klaus's stare. In her attempt to get an early start on Seth she had chosen to skip the jogging pants and stick to a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. "Hey." Bella said trying to catch her breath having run a good 13 miles with Seth. "No one's home."

"I noticed, I was just about to leave." Klaus replied he smirked at the blush on Bella's cheeks having been able to see the blood swell at her cheeks. "I came to drop off an invitation."

Bella raised an eyebrow and took the invitation from him. "I'll be sure to give it to my aunt when she gets home."

"No, this is for you. Carol and Tyler have both been invited separately." Klaus said.

Bella grinned, and opened the invitation her eyes widened, "A ball? You're having a ball?"

Klaus chuckled, "I thought in this town that wasn't uncommon."

"It's not, which is why I'm grateful I wasn't raised here. There are only so many times I can wear a dress and heels before I try to kill myself." Bella replied with a smirk. "Thank you, I'd love to go."

"I hope to see you there," Klaus said, his eyes glanced over Bella's shoulder as he saw a tall tan man running up to him and Bella.

Bella turned her head to see what Klaus was looking at. "That's Seth." Bella waved to Seth signaling him to hurry up.

"Hey Bells," Seth said he eyes Klaus and then looked to Bella. He held his hand out to Klaus. "I'm Seth, Bella's other half."

Klaus shook his hand and looked to Bella. "I wasn't aware you were married."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Because I'm not, Seth is my close friend. He's in town visiting for a bit, he's a shifter."

Seth sighed, "You don't just start conversations like that!"

"You shift? Into what animal may I ask?" Klaus said.

Seth grinned, Bella shook her head, "Seth, there's no need you can just say it." Bella rolled her eyes and stood next to Klaus as Seth shifted into a wolf.

Klaus smirked at the sight of him. "I've never seen a shifter that turns into a wolf."

Bella nodded, "He used to be a part of a pack of shifters in my hometown. They all turn into wolves, they're meant to fight off vampires that want to hurt humans."

Klaus looked to Bella, "He used to be?"

Bella nodded, she stepped forward and petted Seth's head. "It's a long story, let's just say Seth is sort of in my nonexistent pack." Bella looked to Klaus. "He's cool isn't he? Though I can kick his ass when I turn into a wolf." Bella pushed Seth's wolf towards the house. "Go change back, my aunt should be coming back any minute." Seth howled and disappeared.

"I don't understand, what does he mean by being your other half?" Klaus questioned.

Bella chuckled, "With his former pack it's normal for wolves to imprint towards the beginning of their transitions on being shape shifters. Imprinting is the ultimate mating for shape shifters, it's sort of like a reward from the spirits on what the wolves have done with the gift that they were given. Seth just turned 18, and he hasn't imprinted yet which is strange for him. He states I'm his other half because I haven't mated either. What he says it's not in romantic terms, it's his way of making himself feel better about not mating, because I haven't either."

Klaus tilted his head as he observed Bella, she obviously cared for the boy deeply. "Why haven't you mated with him?"

"It's not that simple," Bella replied, "You're a thousand years old, I'm sure you must have read about mating for different creatures. Seth and I are too different, not to mention we both love each other like family. Seth's parents died when he was 16, that was around the time my mother died. His sister didn't care too much about him, but my dad and I did." Bella looked to Klaus with a smile. "He's my brother."

Klaus smiled, "Bring him with you, tonight."

Bella smiled, "I'm sure he'll enjoy that." Bella leaned up and kissed Klaus on the cheek on impulse. "Thank you for the invitation. I'll see you tonight." She said as she dashed towards the house.

She entered the home and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the front door she took in a deep breath as the butterflies in her stomach were rising. She shook her head trying to collect her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and dialed her aunt's number.

"Something wrong Bella?" Carol said immediately as she answered the phone.

Bella laughed, "I would question why you think there always has to be something wrong when I call you at work, but I need your help."

"Well, there's a dress shop in town, but it probably doesn't have anything you would like. If you really want something good, I would recommend going out of town to find something. There's a notepad in the study desk, first drawer, it should have all the numbers to the best shops." Carol replied.

Bella smirked, "How did you know that's what I was calling for?"

"I just got the invitation, and Tyler called saying he got one too. I thought you would have gotten one as well, I also assume that friend of yours will be going as well." Carol said. "Remember to dress perfectly, Sweetheart."

Bella smiled, "Will do, Aunt Carol."

-Page Break-

Bella fixed her hair as it wasn't quite as she wanted it to be. She tilted her head in the floor length mirror as she looked at herself. She had found a black and white gown that was just her size, the real reason she got it was the butterfly detailing on the skirt.

"You look great." Seth said leaning against the door in his new suit.

Bella smiled, "You think so?"

"You're always beautiful." Seth replied as he entered the room. "You ready to go? We were supposed to leave about 15 minutes ago."

Bella nodded, she grabbed her shawl and followed after Seth. "You look good." Bella said as they made their way to the car.

Seth grinned, "I'm glad you noticed, I thought I would never get a compliment from you."

Bella laughed lightly as she and Seth got into the car and Seth drove them to the address listed on the invite.

Bella took in a deep breath and looked over to Seth with a grimace. "This is a very large place…"

Seth smiled he put his arm around Bella's shoulder, "It's not too bad. It's a lot better than the Cullen place."

Bella snorted, "Anything is better than that hell hole."

Seth smiled, "Here, let's go get something to drink."

"You can't drink." Bella stated as they made their way to the bar.

"I don't think anyone will really cares if I have a drink." Seth said with a smirk. He grabbed them both a glass of wine. "Have you mated on him?" Seth questioned as he leaned in to whisper to Bella.

Bella's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"The man we met earlier, you look at him differently." Seth said with a pause. "I just think that maybe the wolf side finally found its match."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this later, Seth."

Seth smirked and brought the glass to his lips as he took a small drink. She hadn't denied it, and he just knew that Klaus would be someone very important for her, he could practically feel it. He smiled widely as she hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"For that smirk on your face, I can practically tell that the wheels in your head are turning." Bella replied with a small smile. "We'll talk about it, just please let it go for now."

Seth smirked, "Yeah, okay."

Bella smiled and continued to talk to Seth at the bar. They turned their heads as the first dance was announced. Bella shook her head at Seth's silent question. "That's fine, Bells I'll just hit the bathroom for a minute. I'll be back sooner or later."

Bella looked at him she turned in surprised as she saw Klaus coming closer. She turned back to see Seth had already disappeared. "It's a lovely home." She stated to Klaus as he came closer.

"I suppose it is." Klaus responded, he held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd hate to decline, but." Bella was about to give him an excuse when he already had his hand in hers.

"If you hate to do it, then don't." Klaus responded as he led her to the dance floor.

"You should know that I really can't dance all too well." Bella said as she looked on with fear at the gathering couples.

"That's a lie, I asked your aunt about your dancing skills she said you were marvelous." Klaus responded he looked down at Bella. "Relax, you happen to have a wonderful partner."

Bella smiled, "You have a very nervous and likely to run out before the end partner."

Klaus chuckled he kissed Bella's hand as he let it go. He smirked at her as the music began and they started to dance. He smirked as he caught the picking up of her heart beat as the music continued to play. He took her hand and twirled her around. Klaus placed his arm at her waist as he brought her in close for the last moments of the dance. He met her eyes and he couldn't help but get lost in them.

Bella gulped back as she pulled away from him as the song ended. She took Klaus's arm as he escorted her away. "How'd I do?"

"You did wonderful, love." Klaus said he stopped and turned to face Bella. "This won't be the last dance."

Bella smiled, "I certainly hope not." Bella looked over Klaus's shoulder. "It seems your brother has come to take you away."

Klaus glanced over his shoulder and caught the sight of Elijah making his way over. Klaus took Bella's hand and kissed it. "I'll see you soon, love. Hopefully again before the night ends."

Bella smiled. "Hopefully." She replied as she stepped away from him and went to find Seth. Bella stood at Seth's side for the night. She laughed at his jokes on how these vampires didn't smell horribly like the cold ones.

Seth's phone began to ring and he groaned out. "I'll be right back, its Jacob again. The guy doesn't know how to let go of things. He really thinks because Charlie's not around you'll join."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Tell him I said he can go die in a hole."

Seth laughed, "Will do."

Bella turned her attention to the staircase as Klaus's mother made her way up them. Bella already didn't like the older woman, there was just something off about her.

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Klaus said as he came to stand beside Bella.

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

"Where is Seth?" Klaus questioned.

"He's on the phone with someone." Bella responded, she took a glass of champagne and watched as a special one was marked for Klaus. She didn't have time to question it as Esther began her speech. Instead her gaze flickered to Klaus as that bad feeling wasn't leaving her stomach. She swirled the contents in her glass around as everyone took a drink.

"This is usually the part where you would drink." Klaus said as he watched Bella.

"My father was a cop, he'd kill me if he ever caught me with a drink in hand." Bella replied with a smile.

Klaus grabbed her glass and handed it to one of the waiters that passed. "Come, I wish to show you something."

Bella smiled and took his offered hand. "I feel like this is the part where you show me the basement were you keep all the dead bodies."

"I stopped keeping dead bodies in the basement a long time ago," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Bella laughed and followed him into what looked like his study, she followed him to an attached room. She let go of his hand and took in all the art in the room. "This is all so beautiful." She said as she looked at the large painting in the room.

Klaus watched as she moved closer to one of the paintings he had done some time ago. "What do you think?" He questioned curiously.

Bella looked to him a wide smile on her face. "I think these are amazing. Paintings like these take some serious talent." Bella moved and looked to the various drawings that littered the table. She turned to Klaus her eyes going wide at her realization. "You made all of these?"

Klaus nodded, "It's a hobby of mine. Some have been put up in museums, others I keep to myself."

Bella shook her head. "You shouldn't keep them to yourself. These are so beautiful, Klaus."

"Your aunt mentioned you loved to paint." Klaus said stepping forward watching her as she moved about looking at the different sketches he had on the table.

"I can paint." Bella said, "But it's nowhere as good at this. I do photography more than I paint, I'm better at it and I find it to be more of a challenge for me to do."

"How long have you had your gifts of being a sorcerer?" Klaus questioned.

Bella turned to him and smirked. "You figured it out?" At his nod she continued to speak. "I've had my powers for some time now. I have to say I really had hoped you would have figured it out sooner."

"I had to piece together the very confusing clues you gave me. It took me sometime to realize you were a hybrid." Klaus said he watched her reaction and surprisingly she smiled at him.

"Well, there aren't many like me. Most of my kind end up killing themselves." Bella responded, "It is a bit of a challenging puzzle."

"It is." Klaus agreed. "That's why you are so careful to mate. Once you do there will be no one else."

Bella nodded, "It's the very negative side to being what I am."

"I can see why." Klaus responded, he tilted his head as he looked at her.

"I'm not one for fairytales, but if I'm going to spend my life with someone I would like to be in love. I would like to know that I won't have to spend my life with a monster." Bella said a harden glare coming over her face at the memory that was playing through her mind.

"A monster?" Klaus questioned for some reason this made his fists clench. "In order to have become a werewolf you must've killed someone, love. Does that not make you a monster or are you an exception to the standards you place?"

Bella's glare turned to Klaus. "I killed someone. I won't hide that. I ripped a man's throat out before literally ripping him apart with my hands. After I was done I called my father, the cop, to help me with the situation. I didn't kill this man because I thought it was going to be fun. I killed this man because he put a gun to my head, and was trying to rape me in the alleyway behind my school." Bella laughed bitterly and stepped closer to Klaus. "Do you have any idea what it would've been like to be mated to a man who raped you? I didn't want that, I would die before I let that happen to me. I want to mate with a man who I love, not some stranger I've never seen before in an alleyway. You can call me a monster, but when I go to sleep at night, I don't feel any guilt for what I did, and I never will."

Bella moved and began to walk out. She entered into the crowd of people and found Seth immediately. "Let's go." She said as she took his arm and led him out of the house.

"Whoa, what happened?" Seth questioned as he followed Bella out to the car.

"I'm just angry." Bella replied. "It'll pass, just let me live in the quiet for a moment."

Seth nodded and drove home. He tapped his fingers against the wheel as he couldn't understand what would put Bella in this mood. He watched Bella get out of the car and slam the door behind her. He didn't say a thing as he followed her inside. "Hey, what do you say to a night run?"

Bella looked to him strangely, but nodded. "Be down in five."

Bella took in a deep breath as she was a good two miles ahead of Seth. She reached the house and paused as she saw Klaus leaving. She fidgeted but decided she had had enough of the hybrid for one night. Instead she transformed into a blue butterfly and flew into the open window in her room. She looked around once she transformed back and saw the large box that lay on the bed. Not being able to fight her curiosity she reached forward and slowly undid the bow to the box.

Bella sat down on the bed as she saw one the sketches she had seen earlier in a gold frame. Sighing as she realized she had made him feel guilty she set the frame down and transformed back into a butterfly. She caught his car as it drove back home. She stealthily flew in through the window and transformed back before he could be too startled.

Klaus stopped the car as he saw Bella. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting, what does it look like?" Bella replied with a smirk. "I came to clarify something. I didn't leave because you called me a monster, honestly I don't really care. My father always told me to only care about what I think I of myself and I follow that advice every day. I left because there are some memories I like to keep buried. That happened to be one of them. The thought of that day makes my blood boil and the natural need to kill from my werewolf side begins to take over, and I have to stop myself before I do anything I may or may not regret the next day."

"I have to apologize for bringing it up." Klaus said as he looked at her. "Were you running?"

Bella looked down at her clothes and realized she was still very much exposed in her shorts and sports bra. "Yeah, it helps. Thank you for the sketch, I'll take good care of it, but apologizing is just ridiculous." Bella unlocked the door and opened it. She looked to Klaus and glanced at the door. She moved closer to Klaus and before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned up and kissed him.

Klaus moved his arms around her waist and the other tangled in her hair bringing her in closer. He smiled as she sighed against him and leaned into his touch. He lifted her up and settled her in his lap not breaking from their kiss. He brought her impossibly closer as her hands wound around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss between them.

He smiled as she pulled back taking in a deep breath of air. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes trying to regain her thoughts and her breathing. "Really, that was supposed to be simple. I wasn't supposed to be this out of breath." She mumbled.

Klaus chuckled at her words. "Simplicity was never a trait I obtained."

Bella laughed, "I've noticed. I have to get going or Seth will think he beat me, but this was perfect." Bella pecked Klaus on the lips before she became a butterfly once more and left through the window. She came home just seconds before Seth.

Seth stopped running once he spotted her. "What has you so happy?"

Bella shrugged. "I think I'm Klaus's mate."

"You think?" Seth said with a shake of his head. "You guys haven't had sex yet, but anyone in the right sense of mind can tell that he's already put some sort of claim on you."

"Is it strange I really like that?" Bella asked as the two of them walked inside the house. "I really like the idea of being his of knowing he wants me."

"It's normal, after the emotional whirlwind Edward put you through you need someone like Klaus who's going to be blunt about everything." Seth said. "If he wants you, he's going to do whatever he can to get you, he won't play that stupid mind game Edward did."

Bella smiled, "I really like the idea of him being my mate."

-Page Break-

Bella groaned as there was a rock being thrown at her window. She had gone the entire day and night without seeing Klaus. It seemed there was something important going on with his family and she hadn't been able to see him. It hadn't bothered her as it was the full moon and she had been in her wolf form, running through the woods with Seth.

Bella opened the window and smiled as she saw Klaus down below. "I didn't know throwing rocks was your type of thing."

Klaus smirked, "I find I have perfect aim. Come for a walk with me."

Bella sighed. "Okay, just give me a second." Bella grabbed a hoodie putting it on, she looked around. She looked at the pair of sweats she had on and shrugged. Good enough. She thought. She walked back over to the window. "I'm still a little sore from last night, you think you can catch me if I jump?"

Klaus smiled and nodded. "You'll be safe, love."

Bella nodded, she jumped out of her window and smiled as she landed in Klaus's arms. He set her down but kept his hand on her back. "Thank you." She said as he began to walk.

"You transitioned last night?" Klaus questioned as they began to walk.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Bella responded. "It doesn't hurt as much now. My dad showed me a few tricks to make it easier to handle."

"What happened to your father?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella sighed. "He passed away not that long ago, he was a police officer and he was shot on duty and it sort of sent his body into shock which than led to a seizure that led to a heart attack. Not even his enhanced healing could save him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Klaus responded as he noticed how her face fell at the mention of him.

Bella smiled. "He was really great." She took in a deep breath. "So where have you been?"

"My mother tried to kill all of my siblings yesterday. She only managed to kill one of us, but Finn did always wish to die." Klaus responded with a frown.

Bella paused she stopped her walking and turned to face Klaus fully. "Wow… that really sucks." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug. Klaus wrapped his arms around her. "My mom always encouraged me to hug people when they needed it. This was something my dad didn't approve of, but I really think you need this."

Klaus chuckled he kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. "You're the first person in quite some time who's ever hugged me."

"That's surprising." Bella mumbled she rested her head against her head. "You're really warm, which is perfect for a hug."

Klaus laughed, "How are you feeling? Transitioning can really hurt the next day."

"It does. I'm extremely hurt, breaking your bones over and over again is horrible. It probably didn't help that Seth and I really go into a trouble last night." Bella replied only tightening her hold on Klaus.

"Really, and what did you two do?" Klaus responded.

"We fought with each other." Bella responded. She moved away from Klaus and lifted up her hoodie, she exposed the mark that was still healing on her stomach. "I got too cocky and I ended up getting stabbed with a piece of wood. It took Seth and me forever this morning to get it out."

Klaus looked at the healing wound on her stomach. He ran his fingers over it gently noticing as she flinched as he did this. "Have some of my blood." He said as she met his eyes.

Bella lowered the hoodie. "It'll heal in time I just have to stop picking at it, which seems to be hard to do."

"It'll heal quicker, and it'll stop hurting." Klaus said he smirked at her. "Are you denying doing this for another reason?"

Bella shrugged, "I think drinking blood is really weird. It'll take another few hours to heal at normal pace and I'll be done. Nothing too long."

"Don't be a baby." Klaus responded he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "It's not as bad as you think."

Bella sighed she pinched her nose and moved to drink the blood Klaus offered. She shook her head once she finished. "It wasn't awful, but still a little weird." She responded she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Klaus stepped forward, he lifted her hoodie and checked over the quick healing wound. He ran his fingers over the place it once was. "There, all healed." He said as he fixed her hoodie for her.

Bella tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Did you give me your blood because you wanted me to heal faster? Or did you give it to me so that I'd smell like you?"

Klaus chuckled, "A bit of both, I suppose."

"Huh." Bella said she pulled up her sleeved and smelled herself. "Do I really smell like you now?"

Klaus laughed, "It's a subtle scent. Humans will notice something is off, but because they're humans they won't know what. Every other creature with enhanced senses will be able to smell me on you."

"Is this your subtle way of staking a claim on me?" Bella questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you'd at least ask permission before doing it? I thought we had this conversation before."

Klaus smirked, he stepped closer to Bella and pushed her hair behind her ear revealing her neck. He leaned in and breathed in her scent. "You would've said yes." He assured.

"How would you know?" Bella asked closing her eyes and tilting her neck to the side to give Klaus more space. "I could've told you to fuck off and find someone else to sniff."

Klaus chuckled. "You're very guarded, and protective of yourself. Yet, you let me kiss you. Something you wouldn't have done had you not felt something for me. You know very well that you only have a chance to mate once, so you wouldn't have kissed me had you not already decided." Klaus kissed her neck softly, before moving to look at her. "If you had truly been upset about my claim of you, you wouldn't have been so easy to accept it. Just now you tilted your neck for me, which is something you wouldn't have done if you didn't trust me. It's a very vulnerable movement, if you hadn't wanted for me to be so close to you, you would have stopped me and not encouraged it."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, love." Klaus responded kissing her lightly. "You are my mate after all, I'm meant to know you better than anyone else."

"I'm really your mate?" Bella questioned. "This is real?"

Klaus nodded, "You're as much mine as I am yours."

Bella sighed she rested her head against Klaus's chest. "That's good to hear, and now that we got that out of the way, can I go back to sleep? It's three in the morning."

Klaus chuckled, "Of course, love. Let me walk you back."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked back. She smiled as being close to him felt great, it made every muscle in her body relax at his closeness.

Bella took Klaus's hand and led him inside. "Might as well spend the night. You're really warm and I find that comforting." Klaus didn't say a word just smiled as Bella led the way. He entered her room and looked around as it was large, but the several framed artworks on the wall made it feel smaller and more comforting. He took off his jacket and smiled as the picture he had given her was the only one hanging just above her bed. Klaus got into the bed beside Bella and before he could reach over to pull her to him, she moved closer. She wrapped herself around him and rested her head on the curve of his neck.

Klaus put his arms around her, he never knew finding a mate could feel like this. If he had known he would have never thought it to be a weakness. He kissed the top of her head as he could hear her heart slowing down and her breaths becoming softer signaling she was close to sleep.

"Don't hurt me." Bella mumbled as she was close to falling off the edge and going to sleep.

Klaus kissed the side of her head. "I wouldn't dream of it, love. You're too precious to me."

"I'm glad it's you." Bella whispered as she fell asleep.

Klaus smiled, "I'm lucky it's you." He responded as he fell asleep with his new mate in his arms.

-Page Break-

Klaus paced as he waited for Bella to exit the room she and Seth were currently holed up in. The wedding started in a few minutes and he wanted to see her before everything began. She had gone as far as preventing him from seeing her all evening. She had even driven to the wedding with Tyler instead of coming with him. He loved his mate, but at times she truly had him on edge. He found since they officially sealed their mateship two years ago that being away from her for too long had him jumpy.

Klaus's head snapped to the door as he saw Bella walk out. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he looked at his newly turned hybrid mate (Sorcerer/Werewolf/Vampire). He had expected her to come out in a black collared dress, but did not expect to see her in a tuxedo.

Bella walked over to Klaus and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you laughing at?"

"My sister just might kill you," Klaus said as he looked at Bella, Rebekah had threatened everyone as she wanted this day to be perfect. "She said you were wearing a dress."

Bella scoffed. "That would be silly, I'm best man I can't wear a dress it's not traditional for a groomsmen to wear a dress." Bella batted her lashes at Klaus and looked down to what she was wearing and then back to him. "Are you telling me I don't look good?"

Klaus chuckled he cupped Bella's chin, "You look better in a tuxedo than I do."

Bella smiled, "I'd like to argue that, I think you look handsome in a tux." Bella leaned up and kissed Klaus lightly. She wiped his lips afterwards not wanting to get any lipstick on him. "I can't believe your sister wouldn't let me photograph this."

"She loves your work, but she doesn't want you doing two things at once. It would be better for her if you just focused on being the best woman to the man she's going to marry." Klaus responded, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You do look beautiful today. Be sure to save me a dance this evening.

Bella smiled, "I really wouldn't want to dance with anyone else, no one can keep me from tripping over myself like you can."

Klaus smiled. "Would you like to do this one day?" He questioned as he looked around at the largely decorated building.

Bella shrugged, "I would love to get married to you, but in Vegas were we can then go off and do something silly. Having something this large and elegant isn't my thing."

Klaus nodded, he slipped a box from his coat pocket and handed it to Bella. "Miss Swan, will you marry me?" He questioned whispering the words into Bella's ear and smiling as she shivered against him.

"I guess I have no choice but to say yes," Bella teased, "It would be embarrassing to deny you on the day of your sister's wedding."

Klaus laughed lightly, he reached into his suit and pulled out a few papers. He handed Bella a pen, "Just sign, and you will have officially become my wife."

Bella smirked, she took the pen Klaus offered. "Well, I didn't think you'd be so prepared." Bella signed all the papers and handed them back to Klaus. He slid them in his tux pocket and smirked.

Bella finally opened the box she figured held the rings and smiled widely as it wasn't her ring but his instead. "Are we going to exchange rings then?"

Klaus nodded a wide smile on his face as he pulled out the rings that really belonged to her. He slid on the two rings and smiled as he saw her finally take a look at the rings that would be on her finger for the rest of eternity.

Bella held her breath as she saw the blue tear dropped gem in the middle that was surrounded by small diamonds, the matching band was also surrounded by diamonds and the looks of the ring took her breath away. She looked to Klaus's ring which was still in her hand and saw as it had two sleek blue lines going around it matching the ring to hers. Bella slid the ring on to Klaus's finger and smiled. She moved forward kissing Klaus before she rested her head on the curve of his neck taking in his scent.

Klaus smiled as he could feel Bella's happiness. "I love you."

"I love you as well dear husband of mine." Bella replied she smirked and pulled away her hands still staying around his neck as she wanted to see him. "The ring is breathtaking, Klaus."

"I thought you would like it, I know blue is your favorite colors." Klaus responded feeling proud to know he was the one that made her so happy.

Bella smiled, "It is, though I really thought it would be bigger. Knowing you I thought I'd have something I could see from the moon." Bella taunted.

Klaus chuckled, "I could always get you a bigger ring, I thought you'd prefer something a little more subtle."

"I'm sure this ring will be catching attention no matter what." Bella replied, she rested her forehead against Klaus's. "Husband." She whispered her arms tightening around his neck as she drew closer to him.

"Wife." Klaus responded as he tightened his hold on her in return. "You're mine for eternity, Isabella."

"It's only fair, you're mine." Bella responded, she kissed him again softly before she pulled back. "I have to go stand at my brother's side as he gets married."

Klaus smirked, "I have to go watch my sister marry your brother."

"Technically, we did it first so it's weirder for them than it is for us." Bella responded as she leaned forward and kissed him before dashing back into the room. She smiled as she saw Seth fixing his tie.

"How do I look Bells?" Seth asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Like you're about to go marry the woman of your dreams." Bella responded. It had come to a huge shock to them all when Rebekah and Seth locked eyes and mated. It had taken some getting used to on Rebekah's part as Bella had been the one to snap her neck, but Rebekah knew that Bella was the last family Seth had and she would never want to ruin that for him. Both girls sucked back their pride and became friends as they would be seeing each other for the rest of forever.

It had been strange when they finally realized they had become friends. Caroline joining in on their friendship when things between her and Tyler became more serious. She today was Rebekah's maid of honor, only because Bella was Seth's best man.

Bella looked at her brother, "Charlie would've loved to be here." She straightened out his jacket, "He would have said some awkward speech about treating your wife right and how you were lucky she said yes to you. I'm proud of you, Seth. You beat all odds, you didn't repress yourself to the standards the pack had for you and instead you chose your own life, and that's something amazing. I really hope your forever is as good as I wish it to be."

Seth smiled, he hugged Bella. "You're a great person Bella, and I know since Carol passed away things have been hard for you but Charlie and Carol would've been proud that you ended up with a husband like Klaus."

Bella's eyes widened. "HOW?!" She questioned. "It just happened!"

Seth smirked. "Who do you think he asked about the papers? He knew you wouldn't want a big wedding, so I was the one to get the papers for him so you wouldn't become suspicious and ruin the surprise."

Bella smiled, "Just don't tell Rebekah, she's already going to be mad enough at the tuxedo, I don't need her going off on me about this too. I'll tell them all when I'm ready. Tyler will certainly be next."

"Tyler knows as well." Seth said with a smirk. "He was there with Klaus when he picked out the ring. Klaus needed the people you were closest to besides him, and that was the two of us."

Bella sighed, "Let's move on, today is about you and your bride, but mainly the bride."

Seth smirked, "She is going to be rather angry when she sees you in that. She thought you were wearing that black dress with the white bow tie."

Bella smirked, "I'm wearing the heels she gave me, that's something. Besides Rebekah knows better than to order me around, she knows I'm only going to go against what she asks of me."

"Hey, it's time for you two to hit the stage." Tyler said poking his head he looked to Bella and laughed. "Looking good, Bella."

"Thank you, Ty." Bella said, "I feel like a real best man. Thanks for helping Klaus with the ring by the way."

Tyler smirked. "He asked already?"

Bella nodded flashing the wing to her cousin. "I'm officially his wife."

"It's about time, you both already acted married." Tyler said as he smiled. "Well, let's get the shape shifter married to the original already."

Seth smiled. "It's time for me to get married." Bella followed her family out the door a smile on her face as coming to Mystic Falls really had changed her life.


End file.
